


A Video of Duets

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Daddies!Klaine, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, Video, christmas duets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.Kurt and Blaine's daughter stumbles across a video.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Video
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154834100355/a-video-of-duets

Eight year old Elizabeth was a curious little girl. She was constantly looking through her dads’ bookshelves to find out more about her dad’s pasts. Usually she pulled out old yearbooks and flipped through them, laughing at some of her dads’ choices in clothing and asking them questions about embarrassing moments during their high school careers. This December morning, she discovered a DVD case labeled ‘Duets.’

“Daddies!” she shouted, getting their attention.

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the kitchen and into their living room where their daughter was standing by the bookshelf. “What’s up, Lizzy?” Kurt asked, walking towards his daughter with Blaine close behind him.

“What’s this?” Elizabeth said, holding out the DVD that she had found.

Kurt took the DVD from his daughter and looked at the cover. He began laughing as he showed the DVD to Blaine.

“That,” Blaine began, “is a DVD of all of mine and your dad’s duets from high school and one or two from college.”

Elizabeth began jumping excitedly. “Can we watch it? Please?”

Kurt sighed dramatically. “Let’s set out the TV tables so we can eat breakfast while we watch.”

“YAY!” the eight year old shouted as she ran over to the TV tables. 

As they ate oatmeal, they watched the video of Kurt and Blaine’s duets. 

“How is this on there?” Kurt asked confusedly as he and Blaine singing Baby, It’s Cold Outside started playing on their television screen. 

“Apparently, Wes and David were walking by that night and decided to sneakily record us from outside the door,” Blaine explained. “All of our Christmas duets are on here. Your dad recorded White Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154834100355/a-video-of-duets


End file.
